


the great game

by mountainhome



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, M/M, this is literally the weirdest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainhome/pseuds/mountainhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Stiles Stilinski, collectively known as Styles and Stiles, are just two outcasts trying to get in with the populars. Of course, it doesn't really mean much to until the captain of the football team takes a liking to Stiles, and Harry finds himself in deeper than he meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys this is just a weird crossover fic I decided to write and it's kind of goofy but ya know!! hope you enjoy!

Harry  
Even I can admit: this was bad idea.   
Sure, things were going great for Stiles. He had wormed his way into their crowd and probably had them all laughing their heads off. And here I was, standing alone off to the corner. Sipping the more-than-likely-spiked punch and trying to avoid everyone's eyes. He wasn't even here yet and I was already making a fool out of myself.   
Okay, maybe I ought to backtrack.   
This all started at the beginning of the school year. My sophomore year, one that promised to be at least a bit less hellish than my freshman year. At least this year, I wasn't going to be at the mercy of the seniors' "frosh sandwiches" they so loved to make in the hallways. If you don't already know, a frosh sandwich is where two upperclassman run full force into a freshman on both sides, give each other a high five, and run off laughing. I was the victim of more than I could count, which I could probably chalk up to my status as "that gay kid". Not that I was ever outright bullied for it. But it didn't win me any popularity. Most of the boys seemed to think I was going to jump them in the locker room, and the girls only wanted to me to be their "gay best friend". Long story short, freshman year wasn't pleasant.   
That's why, as I stepped onto the school bus on September 1st, I made sure to beeline straight to the backseat with my head ducked. I slumped down in one of the seats and closed my eyes.   
"You seem excited." I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I could recognise Stiles' voice from a mile away. Especially when he was yelling right in my ear.   
"I'm absolutely pumped," I mumbled, turning the other way and burying my face into my backpack.   
"I hope so man, because this is your year, ya know? This will be the year you seduce the great and wonderful Lou-"  
"Please, not so loud."  
"Who's on the bus that can hear?"  
"Quite a few people."  
"That's bullshit. I'll bet you're just still trying to get rid of your morning wood and thinking about Looooooouis isn't helping."   
"You're right. Now give me some peace." I fumbled around for my iPod and pulled it out only to realise I had left my earphones at home.   
"Fuck."   
"Anything wrong?"   
"I forgot my earphones."  
"Tough luck, buddy." Stiles was already looking fully awake and energised. It made me wonder how much coffee he'd had this morning. Probably more than was healthy.  
"I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit and pretend I'm not going back to school, alright?"  
"Whatever you want." After that, the ride was mostly silent. Not many kids were on our bus, and the ones who were knew that the bus ride to school was too early for chatter.   
All too soon, I could feel the bus slowing down. And I was so close to falling asleep. I unwillingly opened my eyes as the bus came to a full stop. Stiles and I walked off last. As I stepped out into the foggy morning, I could see people all around me hugging and shouting. I guess that's what people with lots of friends do. They actually get excited for school and socialising and all that shit.   
Stiles, on the other hand, was marching ahead of me, trying to figure out how to get to our new home room. He was brandishing the schedule and kept trying to ask passerby's for directions, but all he got was a couple shrugged shoulders and was mostly being ignored.   
"Excuse me, do you know how to get- woah." Stiles started then faltered. I looked up from my shoes and saw who he had bumped into. Some buff black haired kid wearing a shirt that was way too small for him. I didn't recognise him, but I recognised the boy behind him. I fought the urge to run and resolved to simply stare intently at the floor.   
"What?" Okay, deep voice. Not him.   
"Oh- I was just, um, going to ask for how to get to class, but, I- I don't-"  
"Hey, I think I recognise you from last year!" Oh shit, shit, shit. Different voice. Happy and loud. This one, I recognised.   
"Yea, we were in the same chemistry class!" Stiles said cheerfully.  
"Where ya going?"   
"We're trying to find Ms. Kelly's room, do you know it?"   
"Yea, she was my homeroom. Come with me. Derek, find the boys and tell them I'll be there in five." I allowed myself to look up as Louis motioned for us to follow him. Stiles gave me raised eyebrows and we started making our way through the crowded hallway. Louis' back was to us, but I could see from his arms and neck that he had gotten tanner. The little duck tail of hair in the back of his head was slightly lighter. It made sense for him to have spent the summer outside, probably playing football with his many friends. I didn't want to think about what I would give to have spent the summer with him. Instead, I had been inside writing sad pathetic love songs and generally maintaining the complexion of a old British musician.   
We stopped outside room 14B.   
"Here you are, if you need any more help, just come find me. Bye, Stiles, Harry," Louis sang, then walked off in the other direction as the bell rang. Stiles gave me a sly smile.   
"I told you this is your year. It's practically obvious."   
"He knows my name," I said dazedly. Stiles rolled his eyes.   
"Get in before we're marked late, dumbass." He pushed the door open and we walked in. Almost everybody was already there, save the few still lost and frantically running around the school post-bell. We sat down with Liam and Niall. We had been friends for so long, I doubt we could stop if we tried. Niall was sporting some new haircut; the blonde parts of his hair had grown out some. He was explaining to Liam how he had seen this new teacher who he was supposedly now in love with.   
"I'm telling you Li, you should have seen the way she was looking at me. I won't be surprised if I'm called in for some extra credit after class, ya feel?"  
"Niall, you don't even know if she's a teacher of yours."  
"Of course she is. The fates wouldn't be so cruel." Liam rolled his eyes and pulled out a book. Only Liam would decide to read during social time. Not saying any of us were big talkers- well, other than Stiles. But we generally ignored him.   
The room grew quiet as our teacher walked in. Pear shaped woman in her thirties, it seemed. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat.   
"I'm Miss Kelly, your new homeroom teacher. Try to keep quiet, it's only fifteen minutes out of your day. Now, when I say your name, say here." I took the silence as an opportunity to skim my schedule. My day was busy- I had made the dumb decision to sign up for all the AP courses. My mom had assured me that this would make me wildly popular with any colleges I signed up for, but I wasn't so sure I would even be able to keep up. I ended my day with History, the only class I was sure I would do well in. Sadly, I was the only sophomore in the class, as my guidance counsellor had so happily told me when I signed up at the end of last year. On the bright side, it was my one class I might have with Louis. I mentally slapped myself. I could have asked him this morning if I wasn't so busy staring at my shoes. Then again, I doubt I had the confidence to talk to him even if he ended up in my class.   
This was going to be a longer year than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry  
As soon as I walked into my History class, I knew I was fucked.  
The desks were organised in groups of two, and most of them were filled. The two that weren't were a.) The window seat next to some kid who looked like the goth girl in the Breakfast Club, or b.) the seat next Louis Tomlinson, who I did not actually expect to be in this class. Now that he actually was, looking at me expectantly with a hint of a smile, my knees felt too weak for me to think it was a good thing.  
Against my better judgement, I made my way over and sat down next to him.  
"Good choice. Becca would probably die from shock of someone sat with her, poor girl." I snorted, hoping that I sounded cool and blasé.  
"Is she a senior?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course she's a senior, Harry.  
"Yea, I believe you are the only non senior, correct?" Louis asked in a faux-serious voice. I nodded.  
"I guess that makes you the class twink." I swear to God, if I was drinking at that moment, I would have spit it everywhere. I started giggling like mad.  
"'Class twink'? Is that how you address all the underclassmen?"  
"Only the cute ones," he grinned, winking comically. I couldn't help laughing again, even though I was fairly sure I was making a fool out of myself. The only thing that stopped me was a stern looking man walking into the room and going immediately to his desk. We all feel silent and exchanged looks. Wasn't he going to introduce himself?  
"In case you were wondering, or simply cannot read your schedule, my name is Mr. Weiss. I will be teaching you history because you need a proper education to get by in life and because I want to move to Florida. If I pronounce your name wrong, it is because I do not care. Allison Argent?" It took a second for the brunette girl to raise her hand. I think we were all a bit shocked by his bluntness. It wasn't every day that a teacher straight up admitted he didn't care.  
Louis crossed his arms and turned to me with his eyebrows raised.  
"Quite the personality, isn't he? My friend Zayn had him last year and said he's not that bad, just a bit strict. Don't let him scare you."  
"I'm already pretty scared," I joked. Louis smiled and looked back at Mr. Weiss. I looked down at my shoes, sticking out from under the desk. If he smiled like that one more time, I don't think I would make it through the class.  
I didn't have to worry. He spent the rest of the class giving us a PowerPoint on what the class would be like. I think we all knew better than to try talking while he was. Despite what Louis told me, I wasn't taking any chances.  
"As the bell is about to ring, I'd like to remind you all that we begin our curriculum tomorrow. This has been the easiest day of your year, so please prepare yourself. Anybody who decides to show up late will be given detention. You may pack your things now." I breathed a sigh of relief and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Stiles had made me promise to meet him by his locker, and I knew that if I didn't he would very likely stop talking to me for the next week. That's how he was, and I had learned the hard way. But... if I was a bit late, it wouldn't matter, right?  
"Hey Louis?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Do you, um, know how to get back to sophomore hallway from here? Because I-"  
"Twice in one day I've had to give you directions. You're helpless," Louis sighed, but I could tell he wasn't truly disappointed with me. He very rarely seemed to be serious.  
"So... can you?"  
"Of course, Harry. Just walk downstairs and it's left of A hallway. You'll recognise it by the horrendous green paint job and yelling students."  
"Thank you. And also- how do you know my name?" He smiled slyly. The bell rang and he slowly stood up, placing his hands on my desk.  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He gave me another wink and turned to walk out. It took me a minute to finally stand up and make my way to find Stiles.  
***  
"Dude, he was so flirting with you."  
"Of course he wasn't. That's stupid. He's a senior, he wouldn't be caught dead flirting with a sophomore, let alone a boy."  
"You know what people say about him, you could have a ch-"  
"I don't believe rumours."  
"But-"  
"Stiles and Styles, my boys! Haven't seen you in all of an hour, I've missed you so dearly." Niall was practically skipping up to us, a big smile on his face.  
"So, Harry, did you hear what your friend Stiles number two is planning?" he said cheerily.  
"Hold up, I'm number two?"  
"What exactly are you planning?" I asked warily. In the past, his plans had gotten me dumped, had gotten us in the principal's office covered in confetti, and left us stranded in the middle of a lake because he thought he could use the paddles to fish.  
"Well, I just thought this year I might... try out for football?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.  
"Are you or aren't you?"  
"Yes, ok, I'm trying out for football. You don't need to tell me how bad an idea it is." He slammed his locker and turned on his heel to head out the door. Niall turned to me and shrugged.  
"Harry, did you tell Niall about your first day yet?" Stiles said when we caught up to him.  
"Um... what about it?"  
"Niall, Harry here is one step closer to seducing his beloved Louis Tomlinson." I opened my mouth to protest, but Niall beat me to it.  
"Really? Is he begging to suck your dick yet?" I groaned.  
"No, and no I am not any closer. I'm almost positive he's straight anyways." We walked onto the bus and took our usual seats in the back. Niall only took the bus in the afternoon; he almost always would miss it so his mother started driving him.  
"You know what they say- spaghetti is straight too until you heat things up," said Stiles in a wise voice. Niall cracked up.  
"Are you suggesting I boil Louis until he falls in love with me."  
"Yes, that is exactly what I'm suggesting." I shook my head. They just didn't get it.  
One day down, one hundred seventy nine to go.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later   
Stiles   
You know who's annoying? Harry Styles is annoying. And that's coming from me.   
"Do you think that, like, means something? No, it probably doesn't. I have got to stop-"   
"Yea, you do. Just don't sweat it, okay? You guys will end up together and have ten children. Happy?"  
"We can't have babies, Stiles. We're two teenage boys."  
"You'll adopt!" I yanked open the homeroom door. Standing with his arms crossed, looking straight at me, was Scott.   
I motioned for Harry to go on and sit down while I followed Scott outside. As soon as the door swung closed, he broke into a smile and threw his arm around me.   
"My man! How's everything? How's life?"  
"You're making me late for homeroom."  
"Who cares? Nobody actually gets in trouble for that. So, word is you're trying our for the football team?" I huffed and stuck my hands in my pockets. Word gets around way too fast.   
"Yea, I guess so. It's not that big a deal, just-"  
"Just that you'll be making the best decision of your life! Dude, it'll be awesome. I've been waiting for you to sign up since last year, and Louis' been saying we need a new tackle since Zayn left last year." I perked up at the mention of Louis. This was my chance to help Harry out.   
"Louis... I've heard things about him." Scott snorted.   
"Yea, haven't we all. Maybe if he'd stop fucking with all the boys innocent enough to fall for it then he wouldn't have such a reputation." My eyes widened and I ducked out from underneath his arm.   
"So he's not actually gay?"  
"Louis? When you hear the way he talks about the cheerleaders you'll know whether he's gay or not, I can promise you that." I let that sink in. Oh god, Harry wasn't going to be happy about this.   
"Hey man, thanks for everything, I've got to get back to class, alright? Can't be late." I started to run off in the other direction as Scott looked confused.   
"It's homeroom, you won't be marked as late!" I turned and skipped backwards to face him.   
"Can't be too careful!" I was almost to the door when I ran headfirst into what felt like a rock. When I looked up, I felt my stomach drop.   
"Um... hi?" Of course it had to be Derek. Strangely, he didn't look angry (well, he looked as far from angry as he ever did, which was not much). He looked a little embarrassed, if that was possible. His eyes were darting from side to side, as if he was terrified someone would come by and see us.   
"Come with me." He didn't have to tell me twice. I had to practically sprint to keep up with his heavy stomping. We came to the bathroom and he shoved me inside, then closed the door behind us.   
"Derek, have you ever considered anger management classes?" As expected, he didn't laugh. I watched as he crouched down to make sure nobody was in any of the stalls, then stand up again and lean against the sinks.   
"I need your help."  
"Okay, with what?"  
"Math homework." I resisted the urge to laugh. He needed my help with math homework? That's what all the secrecy was for?   
"I thought you were a senior, doesn't that make you in a higher math class than me?" His expression changed into one of combined embarrassment and anger.   
"I got held back. So can you or can't you?" I realised then that I had Derek Hale basically at my mercy. And I was going to take that chance.   
"So... you need help?" He huffed.   
"Yes."  
"Can you give me a second, I have to get this on tape-" Before I could reach into my backpack, he grabbed me by the collar and slammed me, hard, against the wall. I gulped.   
"Are you going to help me or not?"  
"Okay, okay, I'll help you-" he started to put me down- "on one condition." I was slammed right back up. If I said I wasn't fairly terrified right now, I'd be lying.   
"I want information on Louis Tomlinson." I guess that surprised him, because he loosened his grip enough for me to wiggle out and try to smooth my shirt.   
"Why do you care about Louis?"  
"It's for a friend." I hoped he wouldn't ask which friend.   
"Fine, whatever. Meet me after school in the library."  
"Are you sure that's a secret enough meeting place for you?"  
"Just go." I gave him a salute and practically ran out of the bathroom. I was beyond late, but I was hoping Harry had covered for me. I pushed the door open and dashed to sit down, ignoring Mrs. Kelly hadn't noticed. The boys were all giving me looks, but I refused to meet their eyes, especially Harry. Why did I feel so guilty?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, I was away with no wifi :( enjoy!

Ch4Part 1  
Harry  
"I hope you've all prepared yourselves, because tonight you'll be starting-" Mrs. Weiss slapped a stack of papers on the front row desks, making the kids sitting there jump- "the Ancient Civilisations project. Nick, will you kindly pass out those packets to everyone?" Nick scrambled out of his seat and began to distribute them. Louis slid down in his chair and twirled his pencil on the desk, making a small dark circle. He looked like he had hardly got any sleep, and I wanted to ask him what was wrong and try to make it better, but at the same time, Louis didn't have to tell me anything. And there was a good chance he wouldn't.   
"Zayn told me this was the hardest project of the year. We have to make a really long PowerPoint and write and essay and a whole bunch of stuff." His eyes travelled up to the ceiling and stayed there. "I'm not looking forward to it."  
Nick placed a packet on my desk. I picked it up and paged through it. It couldn't be that/ bad, right? Wrong. The directions were in 10-point font and took up two pages. Apparently, this project was worth 50% of our grades. Joy.   
"You will be working with the person next to you. If you don't like this, suck it up." He returned to his desk, and I took that as the cue to start planning the project. With a teacher like him, you've really just got to guess.   
"So... what exactly do we do?" I asked.   
"I suppose we're making both a PowerPoint and essay on-" he brandished the paper- "an ancient civilisation of our choice. Any in mind?"   
"Well... I was thinking we could do it on Ancient Greece. Togas, laurel wreathes, the Olympics..." As I went on, his smile grew, and I wanted to keep talking forever.   
"I'm fairly sure togas were Roman."   
"Alright, if you must be technical." I slapped the paper down on my desk and held my face in my hands in fake frustration. He didn't speak, but the smile remained. Moments like this I could swear he was flirting, but then he'd go right back to normal and I'd feel unsure all over again.   
"I can do Ancient Greece. I think a nice touch would be making some of those leaf crowns-"  
"Laurel wreaths."  
"Who's technical now?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh, until Mr. Weiss gave me a look that shut me up.   
"So yes, we should make laurel wreathes. In fact, come over my house tonight and we can make them first." I tried to push down my excitement at the fact that he had just invited me over and nodded.   
"I'll give you my address, alright? Man, what if we finish this project before anyone else? We could spend this period just chilling, ya know?" I nodded again. I really, really, really have to talk to Stiles.   
***  
"So... you're positive you'll only be out until nine?" I rolled my eyes.   
"Yes, mom."  
"And you'll be polite to his parents and say please and thank you?"  
"Mom, it's just a school thing. It's not like I'm sleeping over."  
"I know, I know... just me being my worrying self." I didn't answer. My window was rolled down and I almost wanted to stick my head out the window, it was such a nice night. Summer was still tangible in the air and the sun was only just setting.   
80 Atkinson Drive. We pulled into the driveway and I gulped as I took in the enormity of the house. I sort of knew that Louis was rich, but it was still intimidating, especially coming from a not-so-rich neighbourhood myself. I thanked my mom and climbed out to make my way up to the huge wooden doors. As she drove away, I rang the doorbell and waited, wringing my hands.   
"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, throwing the door open. He was already in his pyjamas and glasses at seven at night. Exactly the kind of Louis thing he'd do.   
"Louis!" I said back, walking inside and slipping off my shoes. It didn't seem right to walk around with shoes on in such a fancy home. He lead me into his kitchen, which was pristine except for the mess of leaves, glue and wire on the table.   
"I tried to get started on them before you came, but I ended up with glue all over my hands," he admitted sheepishly. I sat down and noticed that some of the leaves were starting to brown already.   
"Louis, are these real leaves?"  
"Of course they are. Authenticity, ya know?" I sighed.   
"These'll dry out by the time we present the project."  
"Oh." He dejectedly picked up a couple leaves and let them fall through his fingers. "I knew that."  
"How about we go buy some fake wreathes? We could still get extra credit." He brightened considerably and grabbed a pair of keys off the marble counter.   
"This sounds a lot more fun than making them," he said. I followed him outside and my eyes popped open when I saw him using the key to unlock the door to a red convertible.   
"Um- are your parents okay with you using that?"  
"They aren't home, so they'll never find out," he said cheerily, stepping in and motioning for me to do the same. I opened the door and sat down on the black leather seat. This was easily the most expensive car I've ever been in.   
"Where to, Styles?" He adjusted the mirror to accommodate his height and put the car in drive.   
"Hm... there's a party store right off of Princely, but I don't know if it's open-"  
"Worth a shot, right?" He pulled out of the driveway and we started down the road.   
If you've ever rode a convertible, top down, around sundown, then I think you have an idea of how good it felt. Louis turned the radio on to a pop station, and I don't like pop, but it didn't matter. The closest I had gotten to driving in a convertible before was the time when Scott, Stiles and I had taken Scott's father's old Jeep for a joy ride last year and ended up in a ditch two miles away. After that, we weren't allowed back at the McCall household. Not that I would have gone back, anyways. Scott and I sort of drifted apart after that, leaving Stiles very frustrated because he always wanted to have us both over but I would always claim to be busy. Stiles said his dad was starting to doubt he had many friends, and I had to keep myself from pointing out that his dad was right.   
"Aaaaand... we're here." Louis swerved fast into the parking lot of the party store. Sure enough, the 'open' sign was still glowing. He didn't bother opening his car door, he just jumped over it and headed into the store. I didn't bother trying it. I knew I would fall.   
We were hit by a wave of air conditioning as we walked in. Louis seemed at ease out in public in his pyjamas, as he smiled at the cashier and walked right to the costume section. They were already starting to sell Halloween costumes, despite it only being mid-September. Louis stopped at a Jason costume and picked up the mask. He put it on over his glasses, gave the small mirror a nod, and kept looking through the store. I had to keep myself from laughing again. It was hard not to feel giddy around Louis, he was just so... fun. It made it all the harder to try telling myself to not get attached.   
"Hey, Harry, jackpot." I followed his voice to see him looking at a display of cheesy Ancient Greek costumes, including just what we needed- plastic laurel crowns. He had taken off the mask.   
"We should probably try them on first. Just to make sure they fit, you know," I said in as serious a tone as I could manage.   
"Probably shouldn't have taken off the mask then, I think it would have gone well." He lifted two of the crowns off and carefully placed one on my head, then one on his. We grinned at each other, then the mirror. I had to admit, we looked pretty damn good.   
We walked to the register with them on and only took them off to have the cashier scan them. She gave us pretty odd looks, but she didn't comment. As we walked out with the wreathes back on, it occurred to me that we still had an hour or so until I was expected home.   
"So, what now?" Louis unlocked the car and hopped back in over the car door. For a fairly small guy, he was like an acrobat. I had to physically shake my head to clear the thoughts that that brought up.   
"Hey, we've got a lot of time left, don't we? Hmm... I'm thinking ice cream." My heart skipped a beat. Was that a date? No, it was just a school thing. Just killing time with a friend. A friend who I had had a crush on for about two years now.   
"Ice cream sounds good."  
"Yea? What about- oh shit, I have to take this- Derek?" He spoke into his phone after only letting it ring once. I guess Derek was pretty important.   
"Hey man... Yea, I'm sort of busy... Dude, season hasn't even started yet... No, we're not doing that this year, you know what happened to that Issac kid last time... Okay, fine, I'll be there in fifteen. Yea, I'm kind of pissed." He hung up and dropped the phone into the console. His grip on the wheel tightened.   
"Fucking... I'm sorry, Harry. Football calls. I'll drop you off at your house, yea?" I nodded, pressing my lips tight. Okay, no date. Not that it was a date in the first place.   
Louis turned the radio on to a alternative station and turned up the volume until I didn't want to try conversation. By now, it was getting dark out and it was a bit colder, enough so that I had to pull my jacket closer around me. It felt like this ride was longer, even though Louis was driving fast enough that we were in danger of crashing.   
When he pulled into my driveway, he stalled. I made the mistake of turning off the radio, which added to the silence. He smiled a little and reached to pull a stray plastic leaf out of my hair.   
"Try to keep that in better condition, will ya? We need these if we don't want to fail History." His hand hovered over my head and I wanted to take it in my own, I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair, but the next second he drew his hand back. I took this as my cue to get out. I started heading back to my house, feeling disappointed, but then I heard his voice calling.   
"Bye, Styles." I didn't turn back or wave. I smiled and kept walking.


End file.
